An Easter Treat
by FREAKTONIGHT
Summary: UPDATED 4 years on after TFW. Max and Fang are together but have a lit tle trouble consummating their relationship. Iggy lets in a little advice. Bordering on M. Sexual References. Fax, only a little though. Max lets Angel humiliate Iggy. Pranks ensure
1. Playboy? Max?

**Disclaimer:Don't Own Don't Sue.**

**If you steal, I will hunt you down, murder you, bring you back to life just to sue all ya money outta you.**

**Hope you like it!  
**

So we're 17 now. Me and Fang are, I guess, an "item" and we aren't exactly pure or "angels" as some people called us. If you know what I mean. We're occasionally on the run, but every now and then we stop by Mom's or Dr Martinez as the flock calls her.

Anyway, it's Easter or the week after. We're not too good with calendars I guess. Nudge insisted on buying eggs and duping Iggy into making chocolate chip pancakes by the fire. Hey, I ain't complaining! Not sure how he managed that though, though Iggy is a friggin' genius sometimes.

(It's nightfall)

I lift my head restlessly. I haven't be able to sleep so soon after our flyboy scare. Pulling myself up I walk over to Iggy who was on watch.

"He's worried you know." It was more a statement than a question.

I hugged my knees, unsure what to make of that.

"I-I, I dunno, Ig. Maybe I'm ready. But I'm not sure." My eyes avoid his, despite the fact that he was blind. I gaze up to the stars, the night sky. "Didn't know you knew though..."

"Well, I'm a guy, we talk about guy things, Max. Unless you are one of course." Iggy gives me a small smile through the sarcastic statement as I shoved his shoulder. But seriously I was worried. Fang had been acting a bit quieter and our silences, more awkward.

"Whatevs, Ig."

"You know what, Max? I think you're scared."

"No DUH, genius."

He chuckled. "Chicken."

"Like you would have the guts."

"CHHHHHHHHHICKEN."

"How would you like a smack in the guts?"

"CHICKENNNN!! Baaaak—"

Walking over I smacked his head and plopped down next to him.

"Own."

"You deserved it." I smirked. Oh that's gonna bruise! "So what do you suggest?"

"A little bet perhaps?" Stupid smirk on Piggy's face.

"Bring it, bitch."

"Getting feisty, eh Max?"

I slugged him. "Just spit it out or do I have to bash it outta ya?" I drawled.

He sniggered. I swear he was enjoying this. Oh wait. He was. Dickwad.

"Well I dare you to play a little dress up for Fang."

"Dare? What happened to the bet?"

"The bet is that won't do the dare." Sneaky bastard.

"Ok, if I win you have to uh, be under Angel's control for an hour."

"If I win, you have to give Fang a strip dance." What's with Iggy wanting me to uh, pleasure Fang?

"Deal, but why are well to put it bluntly, trying to get Fang some?"

"A bro's gotta do what a bro's gotta do." Fang put him up to this???

"Fang put you up to this??"

"Nope. He would do the same for me."

"Ugh, sexist pig."

"You love it." I smacked him yet again. "The costume, since we have the Easter theme is to dress up like a bunny."

"A bunny?"

"You know, a playboy bunny." He grinned a Cheshire smile. I smacked him again.

"Deal." If you think about it, I sorta did want to do it. Not dress up like a demeaning prostitute, but you know, use the initiative. Every time Fang did it, it seemed to go wrong.

"OMG, Max. You want this!" What the F?. Was he reading my mind?

"Nope, I can tell from the silence. And the fact that I just got a smack. To a kick to the 'nads, anyway."

"Thanks for the idea." I smirked. He went silent. Haha. Did I just hear a groan? Me and Iggy exchanged glances and did a 360. Well I did anyway. Oh, it was just Fang. Hope he didn't hear anything...

"What you guys up to?" I swear, that boy needs to take lessons from Nudge. He talks the most to Ig and me but that's the best he could come up with? Ugh.. " I think it's my watch anyway. You and Iggy can sleep, Max." Damn he was hot. Even after just waking. His hair was rumpled and he gave me that sweet boyish smile I loved so much. I hated how Fang could turn me into a girly girl. I closed my mouth and shook my head slightly before Fang could catch me staring. Too late. He gave me that smug look of his saying 'Enjoyig the view?' I gave him the bird.

"Yeah Max. Conserve energy and all." Iggy gave me a suggestive wink. (Forgot Iggy was there, luckly he can't see) Fang walked to the cave entrance and we walked to where the others were. I gave him a peck as I passed.

I was sort of worried about the bet. I mean what if things escalate? A lot.

"Um, Iggy."

"Yeah, Max? And no, I do not have a lacy bra you can wear."

"Do you have any condoms?" I breathed after rolling my eyes. I hope Fang didn't hear.

"Guess you'll just have to buy some." He smirked. Crap. I would have to go shopping for suggestive PLAYBOY costumes AND CONDOMS!

Argh. Of course that's just in case.

Fang swivelled his head around. CONDOMS?? He swore Max just said that. Was she cheating on him with Iggy? He hoped not. They did look a little cosy when he woke up. Max and him were not really close to that stage. Whenever they got further, they got interrupted or Max would sort of freak.

Next Day.

"Me and Iggy are going shopping. Fang will keep an eye on you. Its close, we passed it a couple of minutes ago so Angel will be able to send us a thought if anything happens."

"Okay." The kids chorused. Fang gave me a suspicious look. Iggy looked if he was gonna start laughing or something.

Fang leant his head against the cave wall. Going shopping with Iggy? It was always him and Max. He was about to pull aside Max to voice his suspicions but Iggy winked at him. Huh? He'll have to pull Iggy aside before questioning Max, he decided.

I gave Iggy a grocery list and set out to but the um, costume. First I dropped by the costume store to pick up bunny ears and tail then I went to some lady's store where they fitted me with a black corset with pink frills and matching underwear as well as some fishnet stockings. That wasn't so back. I decided to go all out and got some black pumps as well as a little bit of makeup. I stuffed them all in my backpack and went to help Iggy.

"Someone is gonna get some tonight!" He exclaimed. Sexist pig.

"Just for that, I'm making you carry all the groceries yourself."

We arrived back at the cave soon. Fag was staring at me with his traditional impassive face. Does he suspect something?

We got in the air soon enough and flew in loose formation. Though Iggy and Fang seemed to be conversing... He better not of set this up sneaky bastards. Both I mean. Oops. I should keep my thoughts on lockdown and warn Iggy to do the same.

I flew up to them. As soon as I was approaching Fang dropped back. What? I'll talk to him later. Before I seduce him. Or maybe after.

Fang flew up to Iggy and voiced his concern. Verbally, since Iggy couldn't exactly see a raised eyebrow. Fang who usually conversed by facial expressions hated talking. Made him feel vulerable. Admitting it made him feel vulnerable made him feel vulerable.

Iggy laughed.

"What's going on then?" Fang half-threatened.

"You'll see. And thank me too." Iggy said suggestively. He smirked

Fang was about to question him further when Max arrived. He flew away, not wanting a confrontation yet.

At Dr M's house.

"Max!!!" Ella squealed and gave me a tight hug. Mom ran out too with her own hug.

I smiled waywardly. "Any chance of staying the night?"

We got put into rooms. Me with Ella, Gazzy and Iggy, Angel and Nudge. Fang had his own room, which I was glad of course. Tonight was the night I put my plan in action.

I waited until Ella was asleep which wasn't long, then checked if everyone else was. Fang wasn't. He's usually last or second last. I waited till near midnight to slip on the corset, I wore the fishnet and underwear underneath my pyjamas. I grabbed my ears, tail and uh, protection, then slipped out the window. Flying around to Fang's I hoped Iggy convinced him to leave the window open. Thank God he did. Hovering there, I tapped it, displaying my head and shoulders. The bunny ears were clutched in my hands to surprise him.

"Are you naked?" Fang asked incredulous. His heart sped up, thumping loudly in his chest. He couldn't believe that he could just rip off all her clothes. He had been dreaming of this forever. Oops, he closed his mouth before Max could see him drool in his daydream. Or nightdream. Whatever.

"NO!" I whisper-yelled. Seeing his face drop in disappointment I sniggered. "Oh, much better..."

His face expressed, "Huh?"

I smiled. "Lie on the bed eyes closed, Fang." He complied and I opened the window and slivered in. I put my bunny ears on and grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce. Where did that come from? Huh. Thanks Iggy :)

I walked over to the bed and straddled him.

"Open your eyes." I breathed.

Dammmn was Fang's first thought. Max just got a whole lot hotter. Or sexier. He didn't even know either was possible. This was one very in love bird boy. His eyes roamed her body the ears, beautiful face with slight concern and amusement, her think curvy body, her –

"Fang?" He snapped out of it. I laughed softly. His eyes were wide, Fang's version of shocked. I hoped he didn't think this was extremely slutty or anything. As his eyes roamed me, I felt slightly self-conscious.

"Max." He whispered. I noticed I was sitting on something extremely hard. I grinned. Better than expected so far. I drizzled some sauce on his face and started licking it off. He sat up and grabbed me kissing me passionately hands roaming, where his eyes were previously.

**If you didn't catch it, Max and Fang want to uh, have sex but they werent sure, having no experience. At least I hope :). If you want another chapter, it won't be the "scene" but of Angel controlling Iggy. Feel free to do it yourselfs but I'd like to be asked and directed to it.**


	2. Trouble in Paradise?

**A/N Couldn't resist could I?**

***winks***

**

* * *

  
**

(Departed by Brandy)

When you feel your hearts guarded  
And you see the breaks starting  
When the clouds are far departed  
You'll be right here with me

Glancing around I noticed I was in Fang's bed. Naked. Strewed around the room were my clothes, well the tiny amount you could call clothes anyway. I tried to get up but was restrained by Fang's hands on my chest, pulling me back towards him.

"Ow, Fang. Lemme go, before the flock catches us like this." I said, gesturing to our awkward position, me in his arms, hands on my breast, something, ahem, hard, digging into me.

"Aw, come on. Five more minutes." He whined, and since Fang never whined, coupled with his bambi eyes (where'd he pick those up?) and gorgeous smile, of course i gave in. I really hope the flock didn't catch us like this. Stupid Fang. Making me melt...

"Mmm..." I sighed contently then pushed myself off his chest. He grabbed my waist pinned me down, straddling me. Leaning down, he captured his mouth with mine. Pulling me towards him... as soon as I determined he was distracted I squirmed my way out of his arms. Giving him one last kiss, I bent over to retrieve my clothes. Or lingerie. Whatever. Anyway, as I was saying, I bent down, giving Fang the stunning view of my arse. Which he smacked rather hard. Fang smacked my arse. What is the world becoming? I spun around and glared at him. He just raised an eyebrow. How Fang manages to get so much in one look, I'll never know.

"Come 'ere, beautiful." He grabbed at my waist.

"Fang, two words: THE FLOCK."

Pulling on my clothes, I slipped through the window, blowing Fang a kiss as I went. Quickly I slipped back in mine and Ella's room, changing back into my pyjamas. It was around about 8 now, my usual waking up time. Letting Ella sleep in for a while, I went to wake the rest of the flock up.

"Fang, are these _bunny ears_? And chocolate sauce?" Gulp. "Fang, are you _naked_?"

* * *

Fang rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe what had gone o last night. Picturing Max in that costume... his mind was already wandering to lengths of which he hoped Angel wasn't picturing with him. Damn Max and her hands. Her hands! Soft, muscularly hand, able to caress his...

Iggy opened the door to Fang's to call him for breakfast. And to check on the status of the bet, of course. He felt around blindly ('cause he was blind, get it?) for the light switch, or something and felt something furry and wet. Ugh! As fast as he could, he pulled his arm away. Was that chocolate? It smelt like it. And better yet what was furry? Oh. Realization dawned on him.

"Fang, are these _bunny ears_? And chocolate sauce? Fang, are you _naked_?"

"Um...maybe."

That was quick, he didn't expect Max to get her act together so soon ad he really did not wat to see Max and Fang naked. More like listen but he could use this to his advantage.

"Well you lovebirds better get up already?" Iggy smirked, so many sick jokes were coming to mind. _Oh crap, h_e thought of Max's end of the bet. He really didn't want to be under Angel's control.

"Max left already." Fang groaned and started pulling on his clothes. Probably a good idea since the others were starting to stir.

"oh, just you and your hand tonight, hey Fang?" Iggy put his hand to his head as he felt a searing pain. "It burns, oh, it BURNS!"

"Stop being so friggin' dramatic." Max. Where did she come from?

"Defending your lover boy, hey? Have a good time last night?" Grinning, Iggy pictured her useless glare.

"Have fun today, Iggy." I sung sweetly. He better hadn't have forgotten the bet... Oh, his face would be priceless when I let Agel lose inside his head. I sniggered.

"Haven't forgot our bet have we Iggy?"

"Bet? What bet?" and there was my boyfriend, staring suspiciously at me.

"..well Iggy betted I wouldn't be a playboy bunny. Type. Thing." I winced. Fang was looking at me with this murderous expression. He was hurt. I could tell that much.

"Fang..."

Fang gave Max this murderous face. "Don't even try." It said. He couldn't believe the fun they had last night was because of a dare. With Iggy. He thought he loved her, she did it because she wanted to, not because Iggy wanted them too.

"Fang!" There was Max, outside his window. Sensing a strong mood of déjà vu, Fang moved away and told Max to leave with his face. Seeing her sigh and leave, Fang sunk onto the bed, his hands cradling his head. Click! He looked up, he was sure he locked the door though. Iggy. Figures.

"Go away, Iggy." He mumbled.

"Fang, what's with you?"

"Well, Iggy, since you asked, i really don't feel like my girlfriend cheating on me and doing something because you asked her too." Fang snarled sarcastically.

Iggy's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I ain't, 'cause i don't. Why don't you_ enlighten_ me, Fang."

"Pretty obvious you know. You getting with Max, messing with my feelings."

What the hell was this guy on? Iggy was slightly amused by Fangs giant misunderstanding. Emphasis on the _giant_.

"Fang, Max loves you. Your brains got unscrewed when you screwed her?"

"Fang, I love you. And whether or not I wanted to take things further was my choose, dickwad. Like I'd let Iggy make me do that."

Max. Fang hadn't heard her enter and by the looks of it, neither had Iggy, surprisingly. He loved her so much. He couldn't express how much relief he felt. He could tell her sincerity was true. Fang's eyes roamed her body yet again and she scooped up his face and in a passionate embrace and started sucking them with such passion, he couldn't help staring at her, like a gift waiting to be unwrapped. Speaking of unwrapped, his arms started to explore her body, hers doing similarly, reaching his zipper.

"EWW! I didn't want to be in the room for this! This is punishment enough!" Iggy ran screaming from the room, mock hysterical.

_Fang! Max! PG thoughts please!_

"Fang, Max! Cut that out right now." Crap. That was Mom catching us in a rather awkward position to say the least.

"Morning, Mom." I grinned sheepishly, untangling myself from Fang's arms. As soon as she left from view, I grabbed Fang's face and started..

"Oh ew!" and "Aww.." were simultaneously heard. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Ella popped out. Damn this house with no privacy.

I got up to leave. "You can help Angel control Iggy for an hour." I whispered as I lent down on Fang's ear. Fang gave me this look depicting: 'You can't do that. Iggy's gonna kill ya.'

"Bet remember?" I gave Fang a suggestive look and wiggled my eyebrows.

"I get to do what?! Yes!!" We heard Angel scream downstairs.

Fang and I exchanged a look.

"By the way, we have plenty of time to entertain you later.."

* * *

**Next chapter will be Angel controlling Iggy. Suggestions? Probably will end after that. Unless Iggy wants revenge or something. But you know, quit while you're ahead. I don't want it to be really crap, and just continuing for the heck of it.  
**

**Hope you like it!  
**


	3. Iggy is a woman?

**A/N Sorry for ma****king** **you guys wait. I was busy on Friday and my sister hogged the laptop Saturday.**

**Thanks for the positive reviews guys! Well 7 but whatevs, still nice to hear I'm liked.** **Special thanks to kagsfan and Me who aren't members but reviewed anyway, giving my Iggy is a woman idea :P**

**Love you Iggy!**

**Oh and Race to Witch Mountain was hella awesome. I didn't think it'd be but soo funny and good mix of action. When Seth stopped that car, I was like damn!!**

**Anyway:  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the songs from any chapter. Wish I owned Jizz in My Pants though. Funny shit. Look up the video clip on youtube.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Angel and Fang decided on making Iggy a transvestite for the day because apparently, it wouldn't work as well in an hour so I let them use the whole day. (Mostly to get Nudge to STOP TALKING!)

"No."

"Iggy, you dared to bet against me."

"The bet was an hour of mind control, not dressing me up like a woman!"

"Aww, please Iggy? It will be so funny! You can dress up in a pretty dress with sparkles and sequins and earrings. Ohh, that dress will be perfect! It's so pretty and off the shoulder. You can be a model! OMG, speaking of models, I soooo wanna be a model. Don't you think I would be so perfect? I would strut the catwalk and spin around like this," Nudge twirled, "Like Elle McPherson! She acts! And sells bras! Max I need a new bra. Iggy does too. How are we gonna do his boobs? I don't think he has any, does he?" poking Iggy's boobless chest, she continued, " Wow, that's really fl—"

"Nudge?"

"Yes?"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY BOOBS!"

"Oh, gee, like sorry! Did you know when we went to Anne's all the girls were like look at my boobs and then they like—"

"NUDGE!"

"Yes, Max?"

I could feel my head spinning. But you know, she had a good idea.

"Ella brought oranges and a bra for Iggy, yes we can get him a dress and you can do his make up if you want."

"Oh, thanks Max. Ella and Angel wanna help too you know? And—" She gushed.

I glared at her. Full on death glare. And she shut up. FINALLY! I swear I heard bells and Angels sing hallelujah right then.

_Nope. You're just crazy._ Angel bursted out laughing.

_Angel. Get out of my head! _I glared at her.

"Ok, gang, let's go in Target and get the supplies."

* * *

And that's how Iggy ended up in a tight, purple, sequined dress, reaching way above the knees, with oranges for boobs and high pink kitten heels. His lipstick, dark red was on wonky and his green eyeshadow matched his eye's perfectly! (sarcasm)

Oh and imagine hairy blond legs. I shuddered, he really did look like a drag queen. Nudge also ended up pasted a big blonde wig on Iggy's head.

"Ok, Angel. You have free reign." I smiled at her. She smiled hugely back, flashing her white pearly teeth.

"Iggy, do some ballet for me and sing 'I'm a barbie girl'" Angel commanded. Angel thought making a fool of Iggy was fun! She was glad Max finally allowed her to be creative with her powers but she wanted Iggy to fall in love with Ella. Ella was obviously in love with Iggy too. She decided she would force Iggy to confess his feelings. She wasn't sure how though.

Prancing around like a horse, then getting up on his toes, he spun around and around.

(Barbie Girl by Aqua)

"Hiya Barbie. Hi Ken." Iggy imitated robot-like. "I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation."

Iggy kept spinning and bumped into a girl, the type he would hit on and yelped, "Sorry miss! Wanna dance with me?" I looked back to see Angel mouthing the words along with him, looking like a pround mother.

Iggy grabbed the lady and started spinning around. He stumbled and grabbed her chest.

"Ooh! Squishy!" Like a 3 year old, he grabbed it again ad began squeezing it. "Playdoh!"

Nevertheless, the lady picked herself up and backed away. By this time, the six of us were practically ROFL. Even Fang, which is saying something. Composing himself, he whispered something in Angel's ear and next thing we knew, Iggy threw himself at a well, nerdy looking guy.

"I love you!!" Iggy squealed, while wrapping the guy in a big hug. "Did you know, you're beautiful? Wanna go out with me?" He stood on his toes and was wrapping hair around his finger, wiggling his hips.

"U-u-um, I would love to! Here's my number!" The nerd just ran out of there after scribbling his number on Iggy's arm. Oops, bad target.

* * *

Iggy felt confused. He saw a lady with a massive chest. He went over to her and _jumped on her?_ He then proceeded to slap her butt multiple times yelling, "Faster, baby!" over and over. "Oops, I did a number 2!" Iggy giggled. The lady ran away from him looking mortified. Ow! His neck cracked as he spun around and started walking to the food court. Climbing on a table he flapped his hads and started squaking to the chicken dance. The flock ad Ella was laughing so hard, especially when he reached over to an elderly man's butt and squeezed it. Inside Iggy was really, really embarrassed and really, really wanting revenge.

Angel remembered this song Iggy and Gazzy laughing over. She wasn't sure what it meant but she knew it was funy because Gazzy imitated it in Fang's voice and even Max was laughing really hard when she was scolding them.

(Jizz in My Pants by The Lonely Island)

" Lock eyes from across the room  
Down my drink while the rhythms boom  
Take your hands, skip the names  
No need here for the silly games  
Make our way through the smoke and crowd  
The club is the sky and I'm on your cloud  
Move in close as the lasers fly  
Our bodies touch and the angels cry

Leave this place go back to yours  
Our lips first touch outside your doors  
The whole night what we've got in store  
Whisper in my ear that you want some more  
And I jizz in my pants

This really never happens you can take my word  
I won't apologize  
That's just absurd  
Mainly your fault for the way that you dance  
And now I jizz in my pants  
Don't tell your friends or I'll say you're a slut  
Plus it's your fault  
You were rubbing my butt  
I'm very sensitive  
Some would say thats a plus  
Now I'll go home and change

I need a few things from the grocery  
Do things alone now mostly  
Left me heartbroken, not lookin' for love  
Surprise in my eyes when I looked above  
The checkout counter and I saw her face  
My heart stood still so did time and space  
Never thought that I could feel real again  
But the look in her eyes said I need a friend  
She turned to me that's when she said it  
Looked me dead in the face, asked cash or credit  
And I jizzed in my pants

It's perfectly normal  
Nothing wrong with me  
But we're going to need a cleanup  
On aisle 3  
And now I'm posed in an awkward stance  
Because I jizzed in my pants  
To be fair  
You were flirting a lot  
Plus the way you bag cans makes me  
Bothered and hot  
Please stop acting like you're not impressed  
One more thing  
I'm gonna pay by check

Last week, I saw a film  
As I recall it was a horror film  
Walked outside into the rain  
Checked my phone and saw you rang  
And I jizzed in my pants

Speeding in the street, when the red lights flash  
Need to get away, need to make a dash  
A song comes on that reminds me of you  
And I jizz in my pants

The next day  
My alarm goes off  
And I jizz in my pants

Open the window and a breeze rolls in  
And I jizz in my pants

When Bruce Willis was dead at the end of Sixth Sense  
I jizzed in my pants

I just ate a grape  
And I jizzed in my pants

I went to. . .  
Ok seriously you guys, can we. . . . ok?

I jizz right in my pants  
Every time you're next to me  
And when we're holdin hands  
Its like havin sex with me  
You say I'm premature  
I just call it ectasy  
I wear a rubber at all times  
Its a necessity  
Cuz I jizz in my pants  
(I jizz in my pants, I jizz in my pants (x3))  
Yes I jizz in my pants  
(I jizz in my pants, I jizz in my pants)"

After Angel made Iggy sing that song with dance steps, I think we all laughed so hard WE were gonna start to jizz in our pants. Where did she hear that song anyway. A couple hours or so of humour flew out the window so we were about to start heading home.

When Max started to end the day, Angel had a plan. She had to act quickly though.

Iggy thought this day was over when Max signalled the end of the day. Relief flowed through his body with the thought of control over himself again. Not to mention getting out of this uncomfortable and revealing dress. He thought his boxers were seen about 35 times today. He made to follow the flock but stopped when his limbs were still powerless. Looking over, he saw Angel smile innocently ad directed him to Ella. Where he planted a big juicy kiss on her. He should've known Angel knew about his crush on Ella.

_Yes, you should've._

_ANGEL! Didn't Max tell you not to invade people's minds? Besides Ella doesn't like me back._

_Yeah..but don't worry Ella likes you too._

_Angel, what?_

_Angel? Angel?_

Angel was very pleased with herself. With any luck they would confess their feelings towards each other.

Ella was very embarrassed. She forgot that Angel could read minds and knew about her crush on Iggy, but what if he didn't like her back? Not that she didn't enjoy Iggy's lips crushing hers. besides, what would Max think of it? Max was very feminist, not to mention protective of the flock.

_Don't worry, he does and she's fine with it._

_Angel? How does Max know? Are you su—he does?_

_Yes, don't worry Ella._

_Does he know that I like him?_

_Angel? Angel?_

* * *

Later that day

Iggy was determined. Angel had said Ella liked him back and he had already made a fool of himself so what does he have to lose? Apart from the tiny crumbles left of his pride.

"Ella, want to go for a walk?" Iggy was proud, his voice didn't shake. Ella gazed up from where she was watching idiot make a fool of himself. Oh crap. What if she says no?

"Yeah, sure."

Iggy and Ella walked to a nearby park, a two-minute walk away. Far enough so they could have some privacy, close enough that Angel could contact them if there was any trouble. They sat on the swings, swinging gently.

"Ella," Iggy started. Ella looked at him expectantly. "What would you say if I liked you?"

"I would say, I like you too," Ella responded calmly but inside she was running around in joy. He liked her back!

"Good, 'cause I like you too." Iggy could feel himself grin so wide, he thought his face was gonna split. Leaning over, he pecked her on the lips gently.

"Come on, they'll miss us at the house already." There was a small smile on Ella's lips as Iggy pulled her up.

They reached the front porch, slowly, savouring the comfortable silence between them. As Ella was about to step in, Iggy grabbed her waist and kissed her.

"Couldn't let you go without a goodnight kiss, could I?"

"No, you couldn't." Ella responded and grabbed Iggy for another kiss which turned into a full-blown make out session.

"Ahem." I found Ella and Iggy stuck to each other like glue, trading spit on the front porch. They sprang apart like kids, looking at me guiltily.

"Max.." they trailed off in unison.

"Don't be mad, Max, it's not Ella's fault." Iggy defended his women like a chivalrous knight.

"You know, if Fang did that to me, I'd hurt him. Real bad. Ella can take care of herself." And with that, I walked off, leaving their mouths gaping wide. I felt a prickle on my neck and turned around.

"Lucky I didn't then, hey?

"Will you stop that?"

"Quit what, breathing?"

"You really need a new comeback."

"Well it works doesn't it?"

Fang picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. Not that I went quietly.

Who says chivalry's dead?

**Oh yeah! I love Eggy. Well I hate the name but meh. Just felt like a little romance.** **Should I make a revenge chapter? What sorta revenge?**


	4. Max's Revenge on Iggy's Revenge Huh?

**A/N So sorry, just ran out of ideas and just could not be bothered with school starting. Ideas for the last chapter please.**

Yawn. Midnight. I really needed to pee though. Making my way to my private bathroom, I grappled for the light switch. Stupid light, it was working but you know, we have night vision anyway. Crap! I almost plonked my bottom onto the toilet when I saw whipped cream, cheese and shaving cream. Oh Iggy was sooo dead. Just because I feel for this last time, does't mean I will again.

* * *

It was morning. And Iggy was dead. I swung my legs on to the floor, grabbing my (Ella's) nightgown, making my way to the door. _Splash!_

"Iggy!! You are dead!" I screeched with his room in my path of destruction. Double time.

Iggy sniggered. Classic bucket above the door always worked. He was hiding in the attic, Max would never find him there. Not that his revenge was done.

Damnit, Iggy's room was Iggy-free. Should've known he was smart enough not to be here. Humm..What's that humming noise? Looking around, I slowly backed out of the room. Too Late. A bomb exploded, pink paint all over me and then another released a nauseas fume. I need revenge.

* * *

Me and Ella were sitting in my room trying to think of ideas. Even though they were together now, she _was_ still my sister.

"Hmm.. we can't make him dress like a girl."

"Nah, already done. Besides he dyed all my clothes pink and copying just sucks." Yeah, did I forget to mention he did that too?

"How about spiking his coffee? I mean he's blind so if we just 'rearrange' some items and poof he's blind. I mean drunk."

"Nah, I need something more extreme."

"Oh, the things we could do when he's drunk off his face." Ella whispered her plan to me. Apparently one of her friend's brother has done this before. Always hilarious. Come to thik of it, I saw it in Scrubs once. **(HEROES IS BACK!! Sorry, just so damn awesome! I love TV!)**

"Oh good plan." Am I gonna tell you the plan? Nope. You'll just have to wait and see until Iggy's drunk off his face.

* * *

Iggy felt a little woozy. He couldn't see, or rather, hear, Max anywhere so he snuck down to down a couple cups of ready-made coffee Dr. M always puts out. It tasted a little bitter. Maybe she used a different brand. Why was everything so hurting. Huh. That makes no sense... Then everything went black. Or black since it was already black. I mean blank. What the hell is wrong with him?

* * *

Haha. (We're birds and we're lighter added to the fact Iggy always downs one or two pints of coffee, he should be drunk in no time.) I loveee duct tape. Me and Ella couldn't carry Iggy between us so we enlisted the Flock's help. We were in the kitchen, I was sitting on Fag's lap with his arm around me and the others were surrounding Iggy's passed out body armed with paint. Pink, green and orange. All fluoro of course.

"This is going to be LEGENDARY!" Gazzy cackled. Loyalty, huh?

Even Fang was grinning. We stripped Iggy off to his boxers and Nudge, Angel and Ella, armed with paint started to decorate his body.

"Haha, Can I draw a pink penguin on his body, Max?"

"Sure, Gazzy. Angel give your brother a little bit of pink paint, ok honey?"

"Ok, Max." In my opinion, Angel was going a little over the top with the pink, but the more, the better.

"Duh, Max." Angel giggled.

Soon they were finished. There were splotches of pink everywhere, a pink penguin covering his face and Nudge drew Ella and him kissing in green on his back. Gazzy also painted some fart bubbles ascending his back.

I grabbed a paint brush and added PWNED BY MAX on his forehead and Fang dubbed his nipples with green.

Laughing, no, I was full on bending over, just cracking up. In his drunken stupor, Iggy had started putting his hands down his pants, moaning, "Ella." What a sight, especially with 'I love Ella' in orange all over. I so wish you could see this. Of course we took a photo.

That's not all.

"So can we duct tape him to the ceiling yet?" Gazzy was grinning so hugely, I thought his face was gonna spilt.

"Yeah." I gave them the green light. Me and Fang lifted Iggy up to the ceiling and Gazzy, Nudge and Angel grabbed the duct tape and started attaching him to the ceiling. Ella couldn't do much but stand on the table and attempt to help duct taping Iggy to the kitchen ceiling.

"Hang on, I got an idea." Ella rushed off and came back in a few minutes. She held out a big frilly pink bra ad attached it hanging off his shoulders.

For good measure, I grabbed a bottle of Tabasco sauce and squirted in his mouth and up his nose.

Fang grabbed it off me ad squirted him down his boxers.

"Nice." Gazzy gave him a high-five and Fang gave me his heart-warming smile.

I heard a scuffle. Iggy was awake. Too bad, he couldn't see himself I bet you're thinking, huh? Well before we painted Iggy, we drenched him in white paint and the ceiling was white too. Oh yeah, we're evil!

* * *

Iggy turned his head. He was so dizzy and his neck felt like he was upside down. Where was he? All could see was _white with splotches of fluoro pink, green and orange?!_ I love Ella? He knew _that. _A penguin? Nipples tweaked by Fang? Why was he naked? Is Fang gay? Crap. He knew Max would get revenge, just not this fast. Damn this blindness. It looked like a ceiling? Why was he on a celing?  
"MAXX!!!!!!!!" he screamed, "I'm gonna KILL YOU!!"

"Don't have to look sp hard Iggy. I'm right here." I sniggered. I wonder when the Tabasco would kick in?

"Argh! Hot! So hot! MAX!!! Why are my pants burning? You are so dead."

"Hey, I wasn't the only one. Ever wonder why you have 'I love Ella,' 'Nipples tweaked by Fang,' and love hearts and penguins all over you?" This could not get any funnier, "Like I could duct tape you to the roof all by myself."

"Max, just you watch out. And did you get me drunk?"

"Didn't you notice?"

"What happened to your morals?"

"All flew out the window when I saw you, honey," I drawled in a fake southern accent. "Well, toodles for now." I blew him a kiss and left the others to smother their laughter and hold their breath so Iggy couldn't tell they were there.

Oh, Max was ev-il! Fang thought. Well that means he would never ever mess with her...

Wow, Nudge thought. Max was evil. She made a promise not to try and upset or anoy Max a lot because she did it a lot. It wasn't fair because everyone else talks a lot too. Except for Fang. He just talks to Max and sometimes Iggy. Max ad Fang make such a cute couple. So does Ella and Iggy. Not that Ella showed any mercy when painting Iggy's body. She would like a boyfriend too, like Virginia. Jean-Paul had the cutest eyebrows! Udge wondered if she should be plucking her eyebrows ad waxing..

Angel thought Iggy looked funny. It was funny how Max got everyone in on humiliating Iggy but Iggy did get Max back. Fang helped because if he didn't Max wouldn't kiss him, Nudge helped because Fang was helping and she dotes on him, Angel helped because Max wanted her too and Gazzy helped because it was just too funny.!

Iggy was still blindly trying to rip out of the duct tape, ready to snap out his wings if he fell. He would get Max back, if it was the last thing he did.

**Hope you liked it. Wasn't as good as the other chapters but google drunk prank gallery and check out these weird drunk people! Rofl.**

**BTW: How should I end it? How can Iggy get revenge. This chapter was only a small part on Iggy's revenge because it was hard to type but I guess I could've reversed it. Please tell me; should I? What should I add?**

**Peace.  
**


	5. A Swim to the End?

**The [] was when the convo was sorta overlapping the story. You'll understand probably understand when you read it.  
**

**A/N Last chapter so I'm here to give thanks to all reviewers:**

**flockluvr5, , mell4evrfly, Midge 1012, Me, gypsyprincess94, kagsfan, santaclausrules18, demrifancy, Rian, FAXfan, sianski**

**I'm not sure how to get everyone who favourited/story alerted so if someone would tell me that would be great.**

**Thanks y'all.**

* * *

Iggy was pissed. Sure he got Max back but hers was always one better. Argh, his pants burned, even after a really cold shower. He had to think of something really bad. He chuckled. He would have to get Fang's help, but unless he wanted him to tell Max about Fang's scary obsession then :). Max was going to regret never learning to cook...

* * *

My pink top was really itchy for some reason. Damn Iggy for his pinkness dyeing torture, they were still pink after two cycles of wash.

I was really hungry and so was Nudge so I started downstairs to pester Iggy into starting dinner when I found him with Fang.

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"I didn't want to do this but I'll tell Max about the..." Iggy whispered something I could not quite comprehend.

"Tell Max about the what?"

"Nothing." Both boys said in unison. Fang looked slightly pissed and Iggy, just mischievous.

My eyes narrowed. I could tell I wouldn't be able to get anything so I let it go.

"Whatever. Iggy start dinner, 'k?"

* * *

Iggy had a big idea for a prank, Max's getting him drunk gave him the idea. Fang had told him about the Valium incident which had half a part in getting them together. Max also had a huge phobia of water, probably from all those incidents happening then – Ari almost killing Fang, Max sawing her hand off... He could see where she came from. It was a wonder the kids hadn't been scared stiff of the water yet. Put Max, water and Valium together and you get a very scared (and humorous) Max. Normally Iggy swiped Max's credit card and replaced it before she noticed for bomb supplies but he needed some Valium. Dr Martinez usually kept some in the medicine cupboard, which he swiped the night before for a bomb. This particular bomb released Valium gas ducts immune to Avian-Americans as Max called them, causing the opposing team to become drowsy and incompetent before passing out. Hmm... some laxatives wouldn't hurt either.

"Yo, dinner's ready!" Iggy shouted up the stairs, and next thing he knew he could hear 6 pairs of feet thundering down the stairs. Dr Martinez went to work – there had been a pet emergency and she would be back later at night.

"What are we having, Iggy?" Angel asked, shining her big blue eyes.

_Can I help with your prank, please?_

"Um, chicken pasta."

_Are you sure? You wouldn't want to get I trouble will you?_

_Nope. Max was thinking she couldn't punish you for pranking her back because she pranked you back too. _Angel projected her trademark "angelic" smile into Iggy's head. _Nudge, Gazzy and Ella probably want to help too._

_Sure, you guys can help then. _As Iggy thought about Ella, he felt his insides burst with happiness, however cheesy that was. He just loved her so much, and she did too, blind and all.

_Aww, you guys are too cute. Sweeter than Max and Fang too. _Angel thought back.

_Angel?_

_Yes?_

_You can get out of my head now._

* * *

I finished my third human sized helping of the night. Strangely, I felt really drowsy, kind of like I was on Valium. It was probably because I was really full.

"Iggy, you know I'm really glad youuu... you are a pyro. I don't know what we would do without you're bombs. They'rrre aawesome." I mumbled. What the heck was I saying? "You should buildddd more."

"Wow, thanks Max. So I have permission to build as many bombs as I like?" Iggy said, seizing his chance.

_[Iggy you shouldn't take advantage of Max when you drug her._

_Wow. Angel was turning into a mini-Max._

_I heard that. Fang's giving you a death glare right now._

_For what?_

_For forcing him to humiliate the love of his life. _Angel pronounced 'love of his life' in a dramatic falsetto._ Besides, I think Max already knows Fang sometimes watches her when she sleeps. They do it to each other._

Iggy couldn't resist a snicker. No doubt Max was giving him a weirded out look right now.

_Nope. While we were trading thoughts, she already leapt to the toilet. Those laxatives you fed her are really taking effect._

Now Iggy knew what Max felt when the Voiced caused her to zone out.]

Scratch that urge, I was already leaping past chairs, making a beeline for the toilet. I really needed to go.

Part One was in action.

"Iggy?" Ella asked tentatively, "Is this part of your plan?"

Angel already told them? Iggy thought. _Yep._ Well Iggy guessed he shouldn't be surprised.

* * *

After about an hour, I felt safe enough to leave the sanctuary of the toilet. I walked out to the living room where everyone was watching TV. I walked in and suddenly felt like they were all waiting for me. What a creepy feeling. Wow, I felt drowsy... I walked over to Fang and collapsed on his lap. Is this Iggy's revenge? Was my last thought.

Fang gave Iggy a death glare. Max better have been alright or Fang would kill Iggy for even suggesting to drug her. He had to admit the whole lake thing was a good idea though.

"Angel, is Max out?" Iggy asked. He had to make sure, it wouldn't be a good thing for her to wake up when it was half finished.

"Yep."

"Ok, Nudge, Fang grab Max and lets head out to the lake. Ella's house was right next to a park, perfect for energetic bird kids. There was a massive lake in the middle of it, about a meter or so deep **(3 feet for you Americans)**.

Like mentioned before, Iggy's plan included water. Lots of water. The laxative was just a side dish and the Valium, a dessert. It worked so much better in the dark too.

Splash! Water sprayed everywhere when Fang and Nudge swung Max into the middle of the lake. A bird kid's fast metabolism meant the Valium would last only half an hour. Only ten minutes until she woke up.

"Tag, your it!" Nudge tagged Gazzy and a game of tagged ensured.

* * *

Slowly, I came around. My head was throbbing and I felt like water, weirdly. I tried to lift my head up but I was sinking?? I let my eyes adjust to the darkness. I wasn't sure but I was in a lake? I hate water, have I mentioned?

"Iggy!!" I yelled. I tried to sit up, but as you people probably know, it's sort of impossible in water because you rock from side to side bobbing upside down.

Iggy looked at me sheepishly. I gave him a death glare, sort of hard when you're in water and your recipient is blind so I resorted to yelling, " I HATE WATER!!!"

Iggy could concur from the noise that Max was thrashing in the water. He chuckled evilly. Oh he wished he could see right now.

_Oh, but you can._

_Huh?_

Iggy was hit by blinding colours. Angel was sending him a mental picture. He doubled over laughing. Max was thrashing like a whale, a fish on land. It was hilarious. She was flapping her hands and trying to kick with her feet, obviously not succeeding.

"IGGY. I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" I screamed,taking pleasure in Iggy wincing. After thrashing around for a while I realised, 'I can fly!', snapped my wings out and flew towards Iggy. When I landed, I felt I could not move. Angel. Everyone rushed through our connecting backyard door, quickly putting distance between me and them. Angel released mine control and I super-speeded to the house. I got there in record time, despite my wings and every inch of me being drenched.

"Iggy!!" I yelled and charged into the house, only to find Mom staring at me like I was a few screws loose.

"I think you and I need a little talk." She said calmly, though this made me a little more scared. I gulped.

* * *

"Look, I don't mind occasional pranks and a little fun but this has gone to far. Throwing Max into the lake, what did she do to get that?" Dr Martinez ended up calling the whole flock and Ella in questioning. Her daughter was drenching wet and she could tell there was something going on. Call it her motherly instincts or whatever, she was right.

"Um, we, uh, I, duct taped Iggy to the ceiling?" My usually strong voice came in a question. Can you blame me? Mom was scary sometimes.

Mom shook her head, "Don't take it too far next time, Ok? I don't want any of you getting hurt."

There choruses of Oks all around and they all filed out. After we did our hand stack of course. I mean it was pretty late.

"Max, Iggy stay behind." Gulp.

"Max and Iggy, I want you guys to apologise to each other."

"But, Mom..."

"No, buts, this got a little out of hand."

"Sorry, Max." Iggy said but you know, he wasn't sorry.

"Sorry, Iggy." I said. But I wasn't sorry. These 3 days had been pretty damn fun.

Me and Iggy walked to our rooms. It was pretty late now but I still wanted to know...

"So, what won't you tell Max about?" I asked, sporting a mischievous grin.

He returned it with one, despite the fact he didn't see mine. "Well, let's say Fang has some stalkerish habits..." he said slyly, before disappearing in his room.

"Iggy!" came a yelp from upstairs and before you know it, Fang was there with faintest tinge of red on his cheeks. Was he blushing?

"So you gonna tell me?"

"Uh," Was all Fang said. I was gonna get it out of him sooner or later so he may as well 'fess up.

"He watches you when you sleep!" yelled a very nosy Angel. By now Fang was full-on blushing.

I looked at him. "You can't get enough of my beautiful face, huh?"

"No, I can't."

I pecked him on the check. "Don't worry. I do it too." And with that, I departed into my room leaving Fang sort of bewildered in the hall. Or not. He came in behind me and shut the door.

**Just a tiny speck of Faxness for all you Fax fans. I hate the word 'fax' though. Lets make a new word. I hate Mang too. That's just lame. I was gonna make Iggy make out with Fang this chapter to freak Max out but I wasn't sure so this is what I did.**

**Sorry if I made some mistakes; I was sort of rushing 'cause it's like 12:30 pm or is that am? :)**

**Anyway I need to rant: Does anyone love those Archie comics? I was talking to my friends about them, they aren't new are they? Personally, I love them, they're so funny well not really, like a sort of humor comic One Tree Hill. I love that show. Not that I watch it that much.**

**The End.**

**Love a letter**


End file.
